


Ni Un Secreto Más

by Danelette (IzarVesperes)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Semi AU, Vanderwood/OC implied
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Danelette
Summary: Once días y una fiesta fueron necesarios para que el hacker comenzara a atacar de verdad. Once días de sospechas vagas y pruebas de confianza.¿Y ahora?Ahora se viene la verdad.





	1. La Fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Antes tenía publicado un fic "Un subibaja de emociones", incompleto y sin intenciones de terminarlo.  
> Después de muchas idas y vueltas, parte de sus capitulos ahora forman parte del primer capitulo de este fic.

Desde que ella ingresó por extrañas circunstancias a su chat, pensó que era el comienzo del fin. Era una extraña, ajena a lo que conocían que entraba por un hacker. Luciel revisó el código de pies a cabeza y toda la información que podría haber sobre ella, solo cuando el propio Luciel dictaminó que no había problema con ella, pudo pedirle a ella que les ayude a organizar la fiesta; mientras ellos se divertían, él iría a buscar a Rika, a ver lo que estaba planeando para ellos.

Poca información tuvo, antes de tener que ir a cubrir las apariencias a la fiesta, a despedirse de Luciel y pedir disculpas por adelantado a Jumin y el resto.

Le faltaban unos pocos detalles, dio el discurso de apertura y habló con Jumin de algunas cosas y de la nada misma. Faltaba hacerlo con Luciel y la propia Isang.

Fue más fácil encontrarla que a Luciel, ella se escondía del resto en la planta alta del lugar alquilado, observando a todos desde allí.

—Haz hecho un trabajo impresionante en esta semana—pronunció mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y se ubicaba a su derecha. Percibió que Isang dejó de mordisquear el pulgar de su mano hábil para prestarle atención.

La vio girar su cabeza apenas, lo suficiente como para reconocerlo pero no tanto  como para notar el problema de sus ojos. Se sonrieron y volvieron la vista a la fiesta. O al menos él fingió hacerlo, a  su vista, todo eran figuras borrosas con varios o un solo color predominante. 

Isang, por ejemplo, consistía en una forma trapezoide de un rojo suave para su cabello y un reloj de arena verde agua para su vestido. Su vista estaba empeorando demasiado con este tiempo y, si bien ya había aceptado aquel destino, no quería que sus amigos y compañeros lo viesen así.

Era la primera vez que hablaban en persona desde que la conoció por el chat. Sabía que era una mujer nerviosa y que se preocupaba demasiado. Luciel le dijo que llegó a tener problemas de salud a causa de ello.

—V, qué bueno verte—comentó ella, su voz parecía dulce, sincera, pero muy incómoda.

—Pensé que estarías abajo, con el resto —señaló él, tras agradecer su comentario.

Se apoyó en el barandal con sus brazos y fingió mirar el concurrido salón. Ella se quedó en el lugar y parecía no haberse percatado de sus ojos. Bien, por el momento.

—Sí, pensé en hacerlo, pero quería revisar nuevamente la lista de invitados; asegurarme que todo estuviese bien...—se explicó con una sonrisa débil.

V asintió, sin creer del todo en su excusa, pero no iba a juzgarla por ello. Cada uno tenía sus tiempos y era mejor darle espacio a presionar. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón los lentes que lo acompañaban desde hacía tiempo, jugó con ellos mientras pesaba la idea de ponerselos, aunque las preguntas no tardasen en llegar. No es que el estado normal de sus ojos no las trajera.

—Deberías bajar y disfrutar de lo que ayudaste a concretar, Isang—sugirió él dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de una sonrisa suave, pequeña y quizás, sincera que no pasó desapercibido para ella, a pesar de no estar mirándolo directamente. 

Isang se sonrojó sola, cohibida e hizo silencio.

—¿Tienes miedo de conocerlos en persona?—inquirió, después de un silencio.

Ella apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. Terminó por suspirar y asentir, ganándose una sonrisa de V.

—Son buenas personas—acotó entonces—. Cada uno pelea contra sus propios demonios, a la manera que conocen y pueden; seguro que ya te has dado cuenta de ello.

—Sí, son particulares, pero rebozan de cariño y de honestidad—coincidió ella—; quizás en algún momento pueda conocerlos más a fondo.

—Eso espero—asintió él con una sonrisa corta—; Jumin parece una persona pragmática que no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, pero solo es bueno escondiendo sus emociones; Jaehee siempre parece estar a la altura de las circunstancias pero vive muy ansiosa; Yoosung parecería un estudiante universitario pero tiene fuego en su interior; Luciel… él tiene una vida complicada; y Zen tiene heridas por las relaciones familiares muy tensas. Pero todos tienen buenos corazones e intenciones.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, V?—inquirió ella, buscando su mirada—. ¿Qué pareces y que eres?

Solo consiguió ver como miraba el salón con una mirada perdida. Terminó, él, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Una vez pensé que podía sanarlos, a todos ellos; pero… fui muy arrogante. Y ya no puedo hacer nada con este cuerpo. Tú sí.

La sintió y vio enderezarse de golpe, sintiéndose alarmada y recién entonces, lo miró con atención. Isang tuvo que esperar a que Jihyun se irguiera un poco para mirarla y sonreírle con unos ojos plagados de tristeza y…

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, completamente sorprendida. Se dio cuenta porque percibió el movimiento y escuchó la sorpresa escapar de sus labios.

—Por favor, cuida de ellos. Salvalos de sí mismos, Isang —comentó, ignorando la reacción—Fuiste elegida, después de todo…

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, y estuvo unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, que preguntar o como reaccionar más allá de su estupefacción.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Elegida? ¿Te refieres por lo del hacker de…? Si Seven dijo que no encontró…

V mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Sé que lo sabes, aunque tu misma creas que no—continuó él—; pero confío en ti, en que harás lo que corresponde cuando llegue el momento en el que ellos te necesiten más…

Hubo más silencio, donde Jihyun asumió estaba terminando de deglutir sus palabras y asumir la carga de responsabilidad que le estaba pasando.

Él quería asegurarse de dejar todo listo esa tarde, dado que pensaba irse sin estar seguro de que volveria alguna vez.

—¿Alguno de ellos sabe que él sigue…?—V negó con su cabeza—. Pero… ¿Y qué harás? ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

—Iré a buscarlos, iré a ver si… me aseguraré de que no los pongan en peligro de nuevo

—¿Con tus ojos en ese estado?—inquirió. V le sonrió con cariño y volvió la vista a la multitud a la que no podía ni distinguir.

—Tengo mis maneras de… arreglarmelas—respondió—; además tendré la ayuda de Luciel, y a ti.

A ella, para que se asegurará del bienestar de los chicos de la RFA; y a Luciel para que sea sus ojos o su respaldo. .

Hubo un ruido, un llamado de atención y la sintió moverse.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Creo que es… Seven, y parece que nos encontró—comentó con la vista allí clavada.

Jihyun sonrió.

—Hazle saber que vamos para allá

* * *

 

—¡Aja!— seguido de un “Blup” por descorchar el vino espumante, seguido por el ruido de dos copas llenándose por turnos—. Sírvase, lovely lady.

—Ah, Luciel, eres- — Isang dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ante el miedo de verse manchada por ello—. Muy amable, gracias.

Los ojos de Seven brillaban detrás de los lentes con una intensidad y alegría pocas veces vista en el resto de los humanos. Isang mantuvo su sonrisa y él sirvió para ambos; luego, dejó la botella en algún rincón que se olvidaría hasta el momento de la limpieza.

La veía tan frágil, tan endeble que ponerle masa a su cuerpo era darle una apariencia de porcelana; más de la que podía ver en la cámara del CCTV del departamento de Rika. Y no ayudaba nada que la mayor parte del tiempo se mostrara reticente y dudosa de entablar conversación.

Más cuando ella bajó con V a reunirse con él; ella esperó a una distancia adecuada mientras él le daba un nuevo celular a V y le explicaba la funciòn de alerta que se activaría en el caso de que la conversación pudiese ser escuchada. Recién cuando V se marchó y ambos quedaron solos; Isang sonrió con nerviosismo y él tuvo que hacer lo que mejor sabía para romper el hielo.

—¡Brindemos por una exitosa fiesta!—instó mientras le ofrecía la copa que era para ella.

—Yo no brindaría tan pronto…—musitó ella, aceptando la copa.

El pelirrojo sonrió y chocó copas con ella.

—Bueno, bueno; por haber logrado esto— con sus manos señaló todo el salón que sus ojos abarcaban—. Es un logro importante, más si es la primera vez que lo haces.

Isang sonrió y contuvo la risa. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se llevó la copa a los labios. Seven sonrió.

—Por eso, sí puedo brindar—comentó Isang

Seven acentuó su sonrisa y la imitó. Al bajar con su copa, la usó para señalarla.

—¿Qué hay con  _ Mr. Han _ ?—en su mirada había una sonrisa cómplice y divertida, más cuando el rostro de ella se tornó rojo.

—¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡Uh! Ahm… —alcanzó a proferir, generando una risa estridente en el pelirrojo.

—Veo que no has hecho ningún avance en lo que va de la tarde—comentó—; deberías ir a conversar antes de que, bueno, ya sabes, otra lo haga.

La vio apretar los labios y recorrer con la mirada el lugar. Sabían de sobra que había gente, entre los invitados, que iban tras la búsqueda de un tipo de personas a la que Jumin se ajustaba a esos parámetros. Ella misma debía saberlo mejor que nadie, puesto era quien los invitó. Seven, aún así, no pudo verla demasiado tiempo con ese ceño fruncido y esa expresión de preocupación.

—Igual, no es que Jumin sea del tipo de persona interesado en ésa gente—remarcó Seven y le sonrió, empático—. A decir verdad, tienes muchas más oportunidades de hablar con él que el resto de las invitadas tienen. Les llevas más de una cabeza de ventaja, diría yo.

Isang sonrió y asintió, agradecida por ese comentario, un poco más repuesta que hacía unos breves segundos atrás. Sus palabras tenían algo de verdad por el estatus como miembro de RFA que ella misma poseía y compartía con él; pese a que eso no significaba que tuviese más y mejores posibilidades para entablar algo más serio.

—Luciel, gracias… 

_ —Anytime, dear  _ —sonrió él—. Además, sería interesante verlo enamorado y no con esa fachada de robot que tiene.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, que este es el peor lugar para iniciar un rumor—sus palabras dispararon una mirada felina, indicador de una idea para hacer una maldad. Seven pretendió que su primera muestra de confianza no era la gran cosa, pese a que sí lo era; no iba a inhibirla señalando que estaba empezando a abrirse.

Mantuvieron su sonrisa unos momentos más, y estuvieron hablando un tiempo más. Con el paso de los minutos, Isang estaba más predispuesta a la charla y más relajada. En una ocasión, cuando él parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo importante, la pelirroja se distrajo captando por el rabillo de su ojo alguien que le llamó la atención. Su rostro se iluminó en cuestión de segundos y una sonrisa afloró; Seven la miró con curiosidad.

—¡No puedo creer que haya venido!—exclamó, ajena a las expresiones de Seven, quien la miró perplejo.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué?—giró en la dirección de ella para buscar ver lo que su acompañante veía.

Isang lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él con la familiaridad de conocerlo de años en vez de una semana y algunos días. Lo llevó con cierta reticencia de parte del pelirrojo hasta una figura completamente ajena la situación, que hablaba con algunos invitados que, de lejos, parecían modelos.  Era delgada, con algunos tonos de piel más oscuro y una cabellera corta llena de pequeños bucles muy definidos. Su rostro estaba manchado de curiosas pecas y tenía unos ojos verdes electrizantes con la textura que le recordaba a las almendras. Llevaba sus ojos maquillados con la precisión y sofisticación de una modelo y un vestido de corte excentrico con colores saturados.

—¡Anat! Viniste —Isang comentó llegando a su lado y bajando la velocidad súbitamente. Seven se detuvo con un poco más de brusquedad y sin entender.

La mujer desconocida los miró sin entender, también, pero no tardó en esbozar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios con forma de corazón.

—Por supuesto que vine,  _ darling—  _ sonrió ella—. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando prometes que la fiesta va a ser interesante. Y más con toda la historia que me has estado contando estos últimos días.

Isang soltó la mano del pelirrojo y asintió.

—Bueno, solo te he dicho lo más llamativo. El resto, tendrás que averiguarlo tú~

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron ante la invitación. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y rió con picardía. 

—Sí que sabes como llamar mi atención, mujer —comentó, y fijó sus ojos en Seven, quien no pudo evitar sentirse amedrentado por el tipo de mirada que le dio en un primer momento.

Había una exoticidad en ella que le llamaba la atención porque escondía la sensación de imponencia, de peligro, de un reto. 

—Y tu acompañante, ¿quién es?

Isang sonrió; sintiendo que había cumplido con su parte.

—¡Uno de los miembros de RFA! —sonrió ella, continuando con la charla—, cumple el papel más importante. 

Seven la miró e Isang sonrió. 

—Ninguno es más importante que el que asegurarse que los invitados lleguen—repuso entonces el pelirrojo

—Bueno, si empiezan con los cumplidos mutuos, me voy—avisó ella, levantando las manos y con una mueca de diversión.

Ambos enmudecieron y la extraña sonrió.

—Anat Hwang, un gusto—se presentó extendiéndole la mano a Seven—; Isang literalmente me quemó la cabeza hablando de ustedes.

Anat les dio un poco de charla, antes de distraerse con Longcat y perderse entre la multitud. 

—Asumo que no es una invitada normal ¿no?—inquirió.

Isang lo miró y le sonrió.

—Digamos que invité a algunos conocidos míos también, no solo a quienes me recomendaron—expresó—. Ella trajo a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo.

El pelirrojo sonrió, conforme con la respuesta.

_ —Nice _ —asintió él.

Isang asintió y le sonrió, antes de que en sus labios vibrara la pregunta que le picaba desde que habló con V.

—V y tú… ¿Irán tras el hacker?

Seven la miró, borrando con rapidez su expresión de contento y cambiando a una llena de seriedad.

—V dijo… o… dio a entender que se despedía de RFA—se explayó un poco mejor ella—. Y si bien el hacker no ha vuelto a aparecer desde ese día; sé de buena mano que no lo hizo porque pretendía que hubiese alguien que los ayudara con la fiesta.

Hubo una mirada significativa de Isang a Seven y este solo guardó silencio. Ella lo tomó como señal para proceder.

—No pretendo hacerte cambiar de parecer o disuadirte de que no lo hagas, o que me hagas participe—expresó afilando su mirada y tomándolo por sorpresa con la declaración—. Ni siquiera de que recurras al resto; entiendo que es tu trabajo velar por la seguridad de todos.

Un quedo asentimiento fue la primera reacción que tuvo. Isang sonrió, débilmente. Esa mujer parecía entender y, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo solo. Seven quería fingir no entender, no saber sus intenciones, pero esos ojos tan gentiles le decían todo.

—Cuídate, por favor—pidió —; y me gustaría que me tuvieras al tanto.

Seven le lanzó una sonrisa ladina y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para qué? No es como si pudieras hacer algo…

Fue el turno de ella de encogerse de hombros.

—Oh, sé muy bien que no vas a dejar que te detenga o que me involucre. Tienes a tu Mary Vanderwood para eso, y no sé hasta qué punto. Pero… tú sabes...—hizo una pausa y una mueca—, importas. Existes. Y alguien tiene que saber de ti.

Perdió el aliento y abrió los ojos hasta su límite. Inmediatamente, se mordió el labio. Vaya uno a pensar que se le pasó por la cabeza a Isang para hacer esa propuesta, pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No creo que…

—Aunque sea un mensaje diciendo que estas vivo si no quieres decirme en qué estas—se atrevió a romper la barrera del espacio persona, para poner una mano en su hombro, sintiéndolo dar un respingo bajo su tacto—. Seven, importas para RFA y no precisamente por tu trabajo. El cariño que nos das, encuentra su manera de volver multiplicado por los cinco.

Él no era una persona de dar abrazos; pero era muy emocional. No pudo sacar la vista de aquel punto fijo en el suelo y hacer que reaccione algo más que una mirada incrédula al momento de haber dicho lo que dijo. Ella apretó su hombro con cariño y le dijo de dejarlo solo para que lo piense.

* * *

 

 

La vio sola, con expresión de estar perdida y no saber qué hacer. Tenía un vestido sencillo verde sin mangas y unos zapatos de tacón negros. De su cuello, colgaba la cinta que la identificaba como miembro de la RFA. No tuvo que pensárselo mucho para suponer que era Isang. Se excusó de su compañía de ese momento y se perdió entre la marea de gente hasta encontrarla

—Disculpe—la llamó a sus espaldas.La vio sobresaltarse y darse vuelta. Ahí había una mujer con rasgos suaves y ojos amables, pero presa de la situación que la  rodeaba; en un lugar repleto de desconocidos.

—¿Ssí?— tartamudeó ella, apretando los lados del vestido entre sus manos.

Le dio una sonrisa de ocasión, gentil pero hiper superficial, intentando indicarle que todo estaba bien.

—Eres Isang ¿cierto?—preguntó, solo para confirmar su sospecha. 

Isang hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, muy tosco debido a los nervios.

—Ssí… Jumin ¿cierto?—una sonrisa más, una inclinación de la cabeza y un ofrecimiento del brazo para llevarla a algún lugar. 

—Ven, tomemos asiento. Supongo que te encontraras más relajada con menos personas a tu alrededor—invitó. 

La vio vacilar y terminar por estirar su propio brazo para acceder a la invitación.

—Me pareció que eras tú por la identificación—le señaló la tarjeta que colgaba de ambos cuellos y se movían mientras caminaban—; es un placer conocerte en persona.

No hablaron hasta no estar sentados ambos en una mesa disimulada de la vista común y con una copa de vino tinto en sus manos. Isang observaba el entorno con sorpresa y mucho más aliviada en aquellos momentos.

—Seven comentó que podías tener un poco de dificultad cuando te rodeabas de tanta cantidad de personas.

—S-sí—asintió ella—. No es mi fuerte. Socializar.

—Pero lo has hecho muy bien al invitar a tanta cantidad de personas—acotó, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa—.Quiero, de hecho, felicitarte por lograr esta concurrencia. Es mucho más de lo esperado y de lo originalmente ideado.

Isang sonrió y asintió, bajando la copa de vino.

—Gracias, aunque no voy a negar que sentí mucha presión por ser el… “reemplazo” de Rika—expresó intentando mantener la calma.

Jumin la miró y quizás aquello podía ser catalogado como una sonrisa. Ella se veía tan frágil en aquellos momentos, tan delicada...

—Es entendible—respondió—, todos teníamos curiosidad por saber quién y cómo eres; y la comparación obvia con quien antes ocupó tu puesto era… bueno, inevitable. Lamento que te hayas sentido presionada por ello.

Una breve pausa donde ella asintió con gentileza y sin saber qué decir. Muy tímida para hablar en persona, resultaba ser. O quizás eran los nervios. Él no podía saber a ciencia cierta, pero al menos, podía intentar que se sintiera más a gusto. Ella los conocía por el chat después de todo; no debían ser tan diferentes.

— Me alegro que hayas estado a la altura de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo, y que hayas superado las expectativas. Habla bien de tu calidad de trabajo.

—Gracias—volvió a pronunciar Isang—; me he esforzado para que así sea.

Él asintió, sin parecer que mostraba mucho interés.

—Bueno, si necesitas un puesto de trabajo, puedo gestionar uno. Eres competente; basta con ver la concurrencia. Y nunca viene mal tener gente capacitada en la compañia.

La vio apretar su sonrisa y negar con su cabeza. Jumin arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—No, temo que debo declinar la oferta—expresó.

—Sería una buena oportunidad de trabajo; no estarías en mi área, pero aún así tendrías a alguien decente como tus superiores-

—En serio, agradezco mucho tu oferta, Jumin; y de estar necesitando trabajo estoy segura que lo aceptaría sin dudar, pero… estoy bien como estoy.

Jumin se tomó su momento para procesar la información y asentir, dejando de insistir con ello. Le agradaba que pese a sentirse cohibida, tuviese fuerzas para mantener su decisión.

—Por las conversaciones sostenidas en el chat, sé que te gustan los gatos. Hasta has puesto empeño en invitar a varios entusiastas de los animales—observó, cambiando de tema. Vio como los ojos de ella brillaron y supo que no estaba equivocado.

—Es que son tan liindos. En casa de mis padres, suelo dejar alimento para los callejeros del barrio; a mi padre no le hace mucha gracia cuando se da cuenta pero… no suelo estar cerca cuando se da cuenta.

Jumin le sonrió, divertido por la anécdota.

—Me hubiese gustado invitar más, pero, se me complicó por Zen en un momento; pero me asegure de ubicar la mesa de RFA lejos de cualquier felino.

—Eso es una lástima, pero supongo que es justo; es uno de los pocos modos en los que ambos podemos existir juntos.

—Eso parece—suspiró.

Silencio incómodo. Y la charla volvió sobre Jumin y los gatos; comenzaron a hablar un poco más, ella escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para él. El efecto del vino les empezaba a hacer efecto así que no fue tanta sorpresa cuando Isang hablaba cada vez más familiaridad con él, como lo hacía en el chat. Solo que esta vez,se animó a cruzar la línea e ir un poco más allá. Pero no exactamente a dónde su corazón quería ir.

—Así que tu padre es conservador y tu… liberal.

—Sí, creo que también lo mencioné alguna que otra vez en el chat.

—Es sorprendente como un liberal a favor de las corporaciones y el individualismo esté tan involucrado en organizaciones de caridad. ¿Es una forma de lavar la culpa? —la pregunta afilada salió sin que se detuviese a pensarla. 

Jumin contuvo la risa mientras bebía otro sorbo. El vino hacía cosas graciosas a las personas.

—Si, supuse que serías más de la rama ideológica contraria; tienes demasiados puntos en común con Zen en ello.

Isang se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo argumentos e información que sostienen mis creencias—continuó ella

Una mirada interesante, una lanza en el corazón; Isang sonrió.

—Ponme a prueba~

Poco de inhibición le quedó luego de eso, el tener una copa de vino en la mano la ayudaba aunque tuviese resistencia. Era un incentivo, un resguardo, un por las dudas. La Isang que temía la recepción de los demás por haber fomentado sin desear el misterio durante los pasados once días, se desvaneció para dejar lugar a la Isang que tenía una ideología política firme y tenía el conocimiento para justificar sus palabras.

* * *

 

 

Para cuando el resto de los integrantes volvieron a la mesa, tuvieron que ocurrir una o dos interrupciones para hacerlos callar por fin. Jumin vio como Isang miró al grupo, en principio, resentida por tener que dar por finalizada una discusión que, por primera vez, estaba a la altura de ella. Pero suspiró, bebió más vino que Jumin le sirvió; no había rencores y quizás eso podía agradecerlo por la actitud “poco emocional” que él tenía. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y él vio como las mejillas de ella se encendían.

Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió al resto que, con excepción de Seven, dudaban en sentarse o en pedirle que se retirara para hablar de temas relacionados con la organización. Isang sonrió.

—Es un honor conocernos en persona por fin—sonrió ella, mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa y su tarjeta de identificación quedaba al descubierto.

Sucedió una eternidad entre sus palabras y las reacciones de ellos. Las expresiones fueron algo que Seven no tardó en archivar digitalmente; y se encargó devolver el ambiente a uno de triunfo con un par de bromas que Isang no tardó en seguir. Pronto estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y solo la silla de V estaba vacía. Yoosung no tardó en señalar lo bien que le quedaba el vestido y se sorprendía de su edad, esperaba que ella fuera menor. Zen lo reprendió un poco eso, hablando de que no debía de hacer ese tipo de comentarios; tampoco faltó el halago de parte de él. Escuchó que Jumin murmuraba algo por lo bajo y apenas entendió que era para Zen porque el albino saltó a darle pelea verbal.

Fue divertido ver qué se comportaban igual que en el chat. Eran tan transparentes.

Jaehee tuvo que intervenir para calmar las aguas y centrar la conversación hacia donde debía ir. En media hora, comenzaría la subasta que daría el cierre a la fiesta y debían de decidir quién estaría en el micrófono junto al martillero. La elección estuvo entre Zen y ella porque Isang era “la nueva” y la gente no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla. Pero buscó una excusa, diciendo que el vino empezaba a hacer efecto y no estaba para ello. 

Ni loca se subiría a la tarima. Eso lo tenía claro. Zen terminó por acceder.

* * *

 

 

Atardecía cuando el taxi pago por Jumin la dejó en la puerta de su departamento. Extrañaba el lugar y se sentía como si se hubiese ido de vacaciones, pese que su equipaje era casi nulo. Volvería al departamento de Rika cuando sea momento de organizar otra fiesta; programada para dentro de tres meses y a una escala aún mayor. Y aún así sería solo en un determinado rango horario.

Avanzó tranquila al interior del edificio. Subió los pisos por ascensor y abrió la puerta pensando en lo significativamente que había cambiado su vida para bien cuando sus ojos se sorprendieron con un panorama que la aterró. Si algo quedaba del alcohol en ella, se esfumó en ese momento. Contuvo el grito para no asustar a los vecinos.

Solo recordaría que salió corriendo, con llave en mano.

Le tomó su tiempo llegar a un café y juntar valor para hacer la llamada que tuvo que hacer. Realmente, con la conversación que tuvo horas anteriores…Pero quizás podía ayudar; quizás estaba relacionado; y no tenía a quién recurrir a parte de ellos. Sus padres se preocuparían y no ayudarían.

Se dio cuenta lo asustada que estaba por la poca diferencia de tiempo del “ahí estaré” y ver a Seven y a V entrar al café, buscándola alarmados. Ella les hizo una seña discreta con la mano y vio como ambos se acercaban. Está vez, V se manejaba con un bastón blanco con la punta verde y lentes negros.

—Isang ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—Seven fue el primero en hablar, su rostro estaba consternado por la preocupación construida desde que colgó hasta que llegó y la vio tan pálida como el papel, en comparación a lo que era horas antes.

El labio inferior de ella tembló antes de hablar y relatar lo visto, la sensación de miedo y desamparo era tal, que no siquiera pudo mantener la vista en ellos.

Se dio cuenta que la voz le tembló cuando describió el estado en el que encontró su departamento, que sus manos le temblaron cuando les pasó las fotos que no recordó tomar, pero estaban en su celular, que sus piernas le temblaron cuando V le pidió que les mostrara el departamento. Seven tuvo que ofrecerle el brazo y se aferró a él para caminar, dado que le costaba seguirles el paso y mantener el equilibrio cuando se levantaron para irse.

¿Eso era real? Nunca en su vida tuvo que pasar por una situación parecida; ni su familia, ni sus amigos más cercanos. La sensación de peligro era real, era terrible; peor que en cualquier pesadilla. Su miedo de ser bien recibida por RFA era una preocupación menor en comparación con aquello que vivía en esos momentos. Se aferró al brazo de Seven como si su vida dependiese de ello y, en respuesta, el chico puso una mano sobre la de ella, para infundirle algo de cariño y fuerza.

Esto solo comprobaba más que ella no era para el tipo de vida que Seven llevaba, que no era una persona a la que debían hacerla preocupar porque no se tomaba a bien la presión y los nervios. Se daba cuenta que ella misma había tenido una vida privilegiada.

Volvió a entrar al edificio. Volvió a subir por ascensor y volvió a abrir la puerta que no recordó cerrar. El panorama seguía siendo el mismo. 

Todos los libros de su estantería estaban en el suelo, desparramados, abiertos o rotos, con las hojas arrancadas y dispersas. Todos los cajones estaban abiertos, con su contenido desparramado por el suelo. Y, hasta los cajones estaban fuera de la alacena o del escritorio o de su cómoda.

En apariencias, no había mensaje. Con tanto desorden, era imposible notarlo. Seven tuvo que soltarla e investigar, dejando a V y ella en el umbral de la puerta. Al agente le tomó algunos minutos discriminar la información que veía y encontrar lo que le parecía importante. Una tarjeta, sola y pequeña, oscura; bien disimulada entre hojas y hojas. El fondo negro, el ojo color menta… Seven suspiró hondo.

—Es el mismo logo… —murmuró; se volvió a V y a Isang—; no creo que haya sido descuidado.

—¿Sugieres que…?—V habló, con una mueca de seriedad inusual en aquél rostro tan apacible—. ¿Es el mismo que metió a Isang en el chat?

—No sé si el mismo… pero cuando lo rastreé, terminé encontrando el mismo logo—respondió acercándose a ellos.

—Recuerdo que dijiste algo de un culto religioso...—Isang murmuró con la mirada perdida—… No lo entiendo ¿Por que yo?

Seven y V se miraron fugazmente, antes de desviar la mirada.

—No te preocupes, lo averiguaré—el pelirrojo logró que ella lo mirase—; pero primero hay que ponerte a salvo.

—Lo más seguro sería la casa de algún amigo o familiar.

—No meteré a mi familia en esto… ya es suficiente con que haya entrado acá y me haya llevado a un departamento ajeno— ella sacudió la cabeza, negada.

Seven movió la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, sopesando las posibilidades, entonces.

—No creo que sea prudente avisar al grupo, todavía—continuó él, mirándola—; quizás más adelante, cuando tenga en claro quién es el enemigo… Y un hotel no es seguro. No importa que tan costoso sea; lo sé por experiencia.

La insistencia sutil estaba ahí, igual. Isang lo sabía… tenía que recurrir a alguien o al departamento de Rika. Y lo peor era que tenía que hacer una decisión rápida porque no se podía quedar ahí todo el día, no retenerlos a ellos dos.

—Quizás pueda hablar con Anat… ella no suele estar mucho tiempo en su casa, pero… es bastante reconocida y creo que-

—Bien, ¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con ella?—pidió V, tomando el papel de líder—. Luciel, ¿Crees que puedes repasar la seguridad del departamento-?

—Si, no te preocupes, me pondré en ello ni bien llegue a casa—interrumpió él una inusual seriedad—; reforzaré la seguridad y cambiaré el código de acceso… puede que me tome uno o dos días…

* * *

 

 

Los autos de Seven eran tan lujosos y cómodos como en las fotos que solía mostrar en el chat. Además, era un conductor hábil, pero imprudente. La velocidad a la que iba era de no creer; pero confiaba en él. Y no porque le quedaba cómodo hacerlo, sino porque una y otra vez mostró preocuparse por su seguridad durante la estadía en el departamento de Rika y sobre el hacker.

No hubo mucha conversación en ese lapso de tiempo, sino cuando él estacionó el auto a unas cuadras del departamento.

—¿Y si nos están observando?—le preguntó.

Seven la miró, sorprendido en un primer momento. Ella no se estaba acostumbrando a verlo serio. No es que lo haya visto antes, pero estaba más acostumbrada a percibirlo alegre que eso.

—Seguramente, pero no te preocupes; conozco el manual —intentó sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo, para transmitirle algo de seguridad. Isang sonrió a penas, apreciando el gesto—. Déjame que me encargue de todo.

Ella hizo una mueca, algo desalentada.

—Lo siento...—suspiró—. No me gusta causar problemas…

—Sí… —Seven hizo una pequeña mueca—. No es tu culpa que un hacker te haya elegido para que ocupes el lugar de una difunta en una fundación sin fines de lucro ni segundas intenciones. No deberías sentirte culpable.

—Entonces ¿impotente?—ella sugirió, ganándose una mirada de él que no entendía. Isang se encogió de hombros—. Me siento como una carga, una molestia. Es claro que soy un daño colateral aquí porque el objetivo son ustedes.

—Eres tan de la RFA como cualquiera de nosotros, Isang—le aseguró él— no eres una carga, solo-

Ella le dirigió una mirada un tanto afilada que lo interrumpió.

—No intentes endulzarlo, Luciel— le pidió—. Las cosas, claras; por más que duela.

El chico asintió una vez, suspirando. Asintió dos veces más y guardó silencio por un tiempo. Hubo un “esta bien” suave y luego la invitación a bajar. Ella lo siguió.

Anat los recibió ya con la ropa de dormir puesta; un conjunto negro con los bordes de un rosa añejado y bordó color vino y unas chatitas de entrecasa que iban a juego. Su piel cetrina parecía más pálida con ese contraste y su cabellera fina y llena de bucles finos estaba atada en de tal manera que parecía un pompón.

—¿Isang? ¿Qué haces aquí?— sus ojos verdes parpadearon con sorpresa intercalando entre ella y Seven.

Isang sonrió, apretando los labios.

—Te dije por teléfono que-

—Sí, sí, eso lo recuerdo—la interrumpió, llegando incluso a levantar su mano para callarla—. Me refería a tu acompañante.

Seven sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás evitarías confusiones si dices primero el nombre de la otra persona—recomendó él con una suave sonrisa

—Sería más fácil si recordara el tuyo —replicó Anat.

Isang se llevó una mano a la sien.

—Luciel—Isang le llamó la atención—. Prometo que será solo unos días, hasta que se arregle la fuga de gas en mi edificio. Intentaré molestar lo menos posible.

Anat sonrió y movió sus manos, despreocupada.

—Esta bien, luego hablaremos, Isang —sonrió ella, haciéndose a un lado y dejándola pasar con la maleta que improvisó horas antes.

Seven se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y Anat mirándolo.

—¿Entras?—el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, tengo trabajo que hacer—replicó y añadió con una sonrisa.

Anat enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Se quedaron mirando. Anat sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde que se escapó de su peinado.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por Isang, déjala a mi cargo; la cuidaré bien—le guiñó un ojo y Seven asintió, con una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias, en nombre de RFA, te lo agradezco.

Anat cerró la puerta en cuanto lo vio darse vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Isang que derrochaba desaprobación. Y, no vamos a mentir, enojo.

—¿Qué?—se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Sabes qué.

—No, no lo sé —ella ladeó su cabeza. Isang le hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—No intentes jugar con él. Solo… no lo hagas —pidió.

Anat se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?—Isang endureció su mirada.

—Anat, no. Sé cómo eres.

—’Sé cómo eres’—repitió con voz chillona y bufó—. Tu te olvidas que los hombres solo me quieren como un trofeo para exhibir y regordearse; como si fuese un logro más. 

—Luciel no es así— Anat ahogó una risa y se las arregló para soltar un largo y chillón “JA”; Isang lo ignoró.

Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada un largo rato, hasta que Anat le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

—Sabes donde queda la habitación de las visitas. Úsala.

* * *

 

 

Se dio un largo baño; dando gracias al penthouse que poseía su conocida. No eran de llevarse tan mal, pero tampoco eran super amigas o algo. Eran más bien… amigas causales. La conocía desde los días en la secundaria, cuando ella era recién llegada y empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos en el modelaje y a recibir sus primeras decepciones con los hombres.

Anat no era mala, no; solo que el mundo estaba tallado de una manera distinta porque era un diamante rodeado de carbón por no tener rasgos completamente asiáticos y más centroeuropeos. La maldición de los diferentes, en el sentido de la belleza. Por eso era la Belleza Extranjera o Exótica; por como era conocida por los medios. Todas las personas que mostraron interés por ella, fue para exhibirla, como bien dijo. Era la invitada de primera fila, la que llamaban para la foto y la que invitaban a subir al escenario. Pero no la querían para nada más, por eso terminaba desdeñando a todos los que buscaban algo con ella; por eso, también, buscaba jugar con los hombres, ver qué estaban dispuestos a dar por tenerla como trofeo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que le salía natural.

No es que sea mala persona, solo se crió en ese mundo retorcido...

Se tiró en la cama de invitados y tomó el celular. No tardó en meterse en la aplicación y entrar al chat. Una sonrisa suave surgió en sus labios. Entró.

“Fuaah! Estuvo increíble!”Yoosung con sus mensajes con encuadrado especial y emoji de sonrojo le sacaron la primera sonrisa.

“Extrañaba esto, debo admitirlo. Fue bueno hacerlo.” Zen le siguió con uno sus emojis felices.

“Si! No? Fue fantástico! Genial!”siguió el rubio, con el entusiasmo característico.

“supercalifragilisticoespialidoso” Luciel, en su propio mundo y sacando del terreno conocido al resto.

Dos emojis, uno de Yoosung y otro de Zen, de sorpresa. Seguido de uno interrogante de Jumin. Isang sonrió y apuró a escribir.

“Mary Poppins. Muy buena película”

Hubo una pausa, para saludarla y felicitarla por la fiesta.

“No se hubiese logrado sin el esfuerzo conjunto de todos nosotros. Gracias a ustedes”

Un emoji de Jumin con una sutil sonrisa que le hizo explotar el corazón de la ternura que le causaba ese hombre.

“Ya veo.” Isang dio vuelta sobre sí, feliz”No es muy distinto de lo que hablamos durante la fiesta.”

“Lo sé, pero quería repetirme para incluir a V,por si lo llega a ver”

No tardó en salir Zen a quejarse de la falta de cortesía de Jumin para agradecer halagos y respetar la cortesía común. Y se estaban agarrando de nuevo aquellos dos. Uno provocando y el otro reaccionando.

Isang sonreía como colegiala, divertida de aquello y no tardó en expresarlo.

Ese chat al que llegó por deseo de un tercero que, por ahora, nada que ver con ellos, se convirtió en un templo donde se podía relajar de todo mal que le aquejase. Mientras veía como el chat sé movía en su flujo normal de mensajes, ella evaluó la idea de decir algo.

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba la idea. Si podía sacar algo bueno de toda esa experiencia con su regreso a casa, era la retrospectiva de que su miedo no era tan importante como lo pensó. Y que, por ello, perdió tiempo que pudo haber pasado con ellos de una mejor manera.

“Hey”escribió, sin importarle el tema del que estuviesen hablando.

“Hey” respondió Zen enseguida.

“Heya” le siguió Luciel

“lololol”Yoosung acotó. Isang se mordió el labio antes de comenzar a teclear como si su alma dependiese de ello. No vaya a ser cosa que se arrepintiera a medio camino.

“Hoy estuve muy nerviosa por conocerlos, debo admitir”

“¿Por qué?” Jumin con su forma de ser tan directo seguía gustándole.

“Pensaba que no les iba a agradar fuera del chat. Qué no iba a ser lo mismo” “Pero agradezco que no haya sido así” “Que V haya sido comprensivo y me haya dado mí tiempo” “Que Luciel haya sido tan agradable como para sacarme conversación en mí peor momento” “Que Jumin fuese todo un caballero aún cuando hablamos de temas delicados” “Que Yoosung y Jaehee me hayan integrado a la conversación” “y que Zen estuviese atento por mí bienestar” “No quiero darles solo las gracias por la fiesta, que en sí merece su apartado por todo lo que fue, pero ya tuvo bastante atención” “Sino que quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por ser todos tan amables conmigo. Dentro y fuera del chat” “Por ser, muy a la manera de cada uno, un encanto de persona” “...” “;;;;” “nada, eso”

Hubo silencio en el chat. Isang miró, esperando.

“Don’t worry~ “Luciel escribió. Mandó el emoji de su mini él asintiendo “Es lo menos que se puede hacer”

“Ya” saltó Zen con rapidez “Isang es muy cute” “y esto repentino” “<3” “Pero es lo menos que se podía hacer.” “Después de todo terminaste sin querer con nosotros y aceptaste sin chistar” un emoji de Zen moviendo la cabeza y guiñando un ojo.

Yoosung puso primero su emoji de sonrojo “Ay” “Son demasiadas palabras bonitas!” continuó “Pero sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer por todo lo que nos ayudaste”

Una lágrima a la que Isang desconocía su significado, se deslizó por su mejilla. ¿De verdad no se esperaba esa reacción? Se secó con el dorso de la mano y siguió mirando la pantalla.

“Muy imprevisto, pero gracias”Jaehee comentó “Gracias por las palabras tan amables Isang” “Creo que no hace falta hablar demás, pero todos estamos de acuerdo que tenerte con nosotros es algo bueno”

“Ya”comentó Jumin muy escueto de palabras.

Isang rió, sabiendo que él debía de estar incómodo por todo el momento con los sentimientos.

“¿Como que “ya? Di algo más?”

“Me niego a sonar tan reiterativo como ustedes” “Ya en la fiesta le dije a Isang lo que debía decirle”

La conocida pelea estalló de nuevo y ella solo pudo reír.

* * *

 

Cuando salió del chat, no tardó en recibir varios mensajes. Zen, Luciel y Jumin. Se mordió el labio inferior para retener una sonrisa que no tenía caso ocultar e intercambio mensajes con cada uno al mismo tiempo, cuidando de no confundir y mandar el mensaje equivocado.

Con Zen:

Zen: “No le hagas caso al idiota de Mr. Trust Fund Kid.” “Eres muy apreciada por todos” siempre siendo tan considerado.

Isang: “Gracias Zen, supongo que Jumin tiene su propio modo de expresarse”

Zen: “Eres demasiado considerada”

Isang: “No sería yo si no lo fuera”

Zen “True lolol. En fin, no te dejes llevar por todo lo que dice él ;) “

Luego de eso, la conversación se fue por otro cauce hasta que Zen fue a atender su rutina de cuidado personal. En el entretanto, siguió hablando con Jumin que con quien había intercalado su atención y mensajes mientras hablaba con Zen mismo y Seven.

Con Jumin:

Jumin: “No entiendo por qué Zen hace tanto alboroto ¿Hay algo malo con no querer ser reiterativo?” Jumin le sacó una sonrisa inesperada por esa muestra de desconocimiento del comportamiento humano.

Isang: “No, no lo hay. Pero siempre está el código de “modales” que lo pide”

Jumin: “Cierto, pero no tengo interés de sacar algo de ti con meras palabras”

Isang: “Entonces quizás sea eso. No todos ven los modales como una herramienta para conseguir algo” escribió, y se vio en la necesidad de seguir. “Pero no es algo que me moleste. Reiterarse o no; ya me consta que aprecias mi trabajo y mi calidad de pensamiento; así como mis formas” 

No recibió más mensajes al respecto e intentó no colapsar de los nervios de haber respondido algo que no le gustó; pero el último con el que quedó hablando hasta un poco antes de caer dormida, fue con el mismo Luciel

Con Luciel:

Luciel: “¿Cómo te sientes?” 

Tan directo como siempre, Isang sonrió a penas antes de responderle.

Isang: “Bien, dentro de todo. Me da mucho para pensar y ordenar mis prioridades”

Luciel: “lol ¿por eso el mensaje en el chat?”

Isang: “Yeah”

Luciel: “Ok ~ No te preocupes; deja que me encargue del asunto. Me aseguraré de que vuelvas a estar segura”

Isang: “lol”

Luciel: “lol”

Isang: “Gracias Luciel.”

Luciel: “:)”


	2. Día 1

Estuvo toda la noche trabajando en las cámaras de seguridad del vecindario de Isang y las del propio edificio, habiendo una ubicada en el pasillo de la joven mujer. El día anterior a la fiesta, pudo ver una figura con ninguna característica reconocible, acercarse al departamento y abrir la puerta como si realmente fuese el propietario legítimo del mismo y entrar, solo para salir dos horas después. En ningún momento miró las cámaras, en ningún momento dejó al descubierto algo más que la vestimenta discreta que se puso. 

No era deliberada la acción ni el mensaje, por lo cual era fácil para Seven asumir que no solo quería asustar a Isang y poner en tensión a los miembros de la RFA justo después de la fiesta, sino que iba por algo más grande. Intentó seguir el recorrido del sujeto, fuera del edificio, pero las cámaras fallaron convenientemente justo cuando un auto se estacionaba para dejarlo subir. La imagen quedó estática los suficientes segundos como para que, al recuperar su ritmo normal, la vereda esté desierta. En las otras cámaras, ocurrían errores similares.

Hmn. 

Era muy posible que fuese el hacker. Era muy posible que fuese parte de ese culto religioso que descubrió unos días antes.

Seven tanteó la lata de Dr. Pepper de cereza antes de tomarla y beber un sorbo. Dejó aquellas ventanas a un lado y abrió las otras, dispuesto a revisar información y compararla. De nuevo.

La pregunta seguía siendo por qué.

Por qué Isang. Por qué ellos.

Por lo general solía ser un hacker al que le pagaron para hacer algo, como él con su trabajo. Pero esto era un culto religioso. ¿Que querían? ¿Cooptarlos? ¿Por qué específicamente? ¿Será las posibles conexiones de Jumin o la llegada al público que tenía Zen? Pero en ese caso irían directamente por ellos y no por todos. RFA ayudaba, pero no era la gran cosa… en sus tiempos prometían bastante, pero ahora…

Una alarma sonó.

_ Oh _ . Seven esbozó una sonrisa cansada, prendió radio que previamente había sintonizado al tiempo que llamaba. Le pareció una eternidad.

—Hola...— tono somnoliento que revelaba el estado de su interlocutora. Seven, del otro lado, festejó. 

—¡Hooray! Hasta que atiendes—continuó él con su entusiasmo usual, el esperado para los demás, con el tono de voz que parecía pasada de revoluciones y con varias horas de descanso a cuestas. Isang tardó lo suyo en reconocerlo debido a que parecía que recién se despertaba.

—¿Luciel?—preguntó

—Yup; el fantásticamente mismo~ ¿Interrumpí tu sueño con Jumin?

La escuchó reír e interrumpirse para bostezar. Mientras la escuchaba desperezarse con el sueño a cuestas, Seven sonrió,  divertido por la situación ¿Tendría que haber elegido otro horario?

—No… más bien interrumpiste mi sueño en negro ¿Pasó algo?

—Nope. Paso a reportarme, porque tú sabes… me lo pediste—hubo una transcisión de ese tono despreocupado tan único de él a uno tan serio que se imaginaba su reacción a tal Punto de que la podía ver como si estuviese en la habitación.

—Luciel...—murmuró Isang, que perdió el sueño que le quedaba

—Pensé en mandarte un mensaje todos los días, pero eso se puede programar y no sabes quién puede ser que mande el mensaje desde mi teléfono—le explicó mientras se reclinaba en su silla hacia atrás; después pensé en hacer una llamada, como ahora, pero también se puede grabar.

—Oh… ¿Y entonces?

Hizo silencio mientras subía el volumen de la radio y acercaba el teléfono antes de ponerlo en altavoz

—Son las seis y cincuenta de la  mañana del día Lunes uno. El pronóstico del tiempo para hoy...—la voz de un reconocido locutor de radio se escuchó.

—Eso y un poco de charla—agregó poco después Seven; la escuchó sonreír y el mismo sonrió un poco.

—Pudiendo haber elegido el camino fácil...—comenzó ella.

—Un poco de honestidad en un mundo tan deshonesto no viene mal—ahora sonaba algo melancólico—. Además es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que estás envuelta en todo esto. 

Isang sonrió y asintió, aún sabiendo que él no podía verla como lo hacía a veces en el departamento de Rika.

—Gracias Luciel, es muy considerado de tu parte.

Esa facilidad para despertarle  emociones, Seven sonrió mientras se esforzaba por no desbordarse en esos momentos. Ese tipo de cariño le recordaba a la dulzura innata de Rika, lo más cercano a un gesto maternal que tuvo alguna vez.

—Ehm, necesitaré que consigas algunas cosas para que pueda meterme al sistema de la casa de tu amiga y pueda-

—De acuerdo, veré cómo lo consigo.

—Genial, te mandaré un mensaje por la app. Llamaré mañana y seguiremos hablando ¿Si?

—¡Sí!—asintió con entusiasmo la otra poco antes de cortar.

Cuando el silencio, interrumpido por el casual ronroneo de su equipo de trabajo, era total, Seven suspiró hondo. Le dolía ver que había gente tan gentil en ese mundo tan oscuro y que estuviese siendo víctima del mismo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a trabajar, antes de llamar a V.

El hecho de que dijera que sabía cómo ponerle fin a todo esto y no decírselo le molestaba un poco, pero … era V, después de todo.

* * *

“Ah!Isang está aquí!”Yoosung comentó cuando la vio en el chat.

la respuesta tardó en llegar, pero estuvo escribiéndose por un buen rato.

“Yoosung, Zen, buenos días! :)”

“Beautiful Isang  ¿Que haces tan temprano?” la pregunta de Zen no tardó en estar acompañada con un emoji de él guiñando un ojo.

“Uma amiga me invitó a un día de spa” “así que estoy preparándome” un emoji de ella sonriendo gentilmente, era una de las primeras veces que lo hacía. Quizás por la demora de su emoji, el mismo pasó desapercibido.

“Woah ¿tiempo de consentirse a una misma?” inquirió Zen

“Nah, es el precio a pagar por haberla invitado a la fiesta y pedirle que fuera”

“lol” fue la intervención de Yoosung.

“Pero no esta mal una vez cada tanto mimarse; más después de algo tan estresante como debió haber sido preparar la fiesta”

“Sí, eso es verdad, pero no es mi estilo”

“... Pero tienes una piel tan bien cuidada”

“Genética :P”

“lol” la primera reacción de Zen

“lol” la intervención de Yoosung”

“... Estás jugando al LOLOL” “no?” el emoji de Zen reflejaba pocas pulgas.

No hubo respuesta de Yoosung, pero Isang decidió escribir igual.

“Creo que eso es un sí ;;;; “

Emoji de Zen suspirando.

“¿Qué haces tú despierto a esta hora?” aprovecho ella a consultar.

“Hay un casting en unas horas para una obra” un emoji de él sonriendo junto con la respuesta

“Oh! Entonces mucha suerte en ello!”

“Gracias bella! ^^ “

Un emoji de Isang enseñando el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación o aceptación. Esta vez, no pasó desapercibido.

“¿Seven actualizó el programa?”

“Yep” “O al menos así parece”

Emoji de Zen de sorpresa.

“¿No creerás que el misterioso hacker…?”

Esta vez, la respuesta de Isang tardó en llegar.

“No” “Lo cierto es que no tuve un aviso de Seven o algo…” “Y estuvo callado por demasiado tiempo” “el hacker, me refiero”

“Sí” “es verdad” “pero a lo mejor Seven se olvidó” “sabes cómo es” “siempre con trabajo”

“Sí, es verdad” “Tienes razón”

“Por supuesto” Emoji de Zen guiñando un ojo con un corazón “Ahora…” Debo irme” “^^;;;” “Despues hablamos”

“Sí, yo también tengo que irme” “Nos vemos”

* * *

“¿Un día de spa?” La pregunta de Jumin llegó alrededor de las diez de la mañana.

“Jumin, hey” Isang nunca tardaba en responder cuando se trataba de él. “Sí, Anat fue muy insistente en ello cuando la invité a la fiesta”

“Hey”el saludo fue correspondido con cierta tardanza” Supongo que ese es el nombre de tu amiga”

“Yeah”

“Me recuerda al de la modelo extranjera.”

“Es porque es ella”

“Ya veo” “Tienes amistades en lugares altos”

“Podría decirse, si” “Tener contactos siempre es útil”

“Adhiero” un emoji de Jumin sonriendo levemente “Más si organizas fiestas”

“Supongo” “Anat llevó a muchas de sus amistades de su entorno.” “Hombres y mujeres” “Eso les agrado a mucho de los otros invitados”

“El mejor sitio donde conseguir trabajo” “Además, de incitarlos a donar”

“Así es”

“Una jugada inteligente, sin duda.” “Disfruté mucho la fiesta por ese detalle.” “A la compañía le vino bien para conseguir más contactos para futuros trabajos”

“Diría que me alegro haber ayudado, pero…;;;;”

“Lo consideras más daño colateral?”

“Nah” “La idea original era juntar interesados en hacer contactos para futuros trabajos y gente que necesitaba contratar gente” “La mayoría de las veces no me iba a gustar los posibles resultados de ello, pero… “ “Mis gustos no eran prioritarios, sino la fiesta.”

“Coincido.” “Y me alegro que hayas tenido ese pensamiento en mente cuando seleccionadas invitados”

“Gracias” un emoji de Isang sonriendo con gentileza.

“Es la verdad.”

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Oh” “Estoy esperando llegar al aeropuerto”

“Cierto que tenías un viaje de negocios poco después de la fiesta” “¿Donde irás?”

“París”

“La supuesta ciudad del amor” “Dicen que el Louvre es lindo y la comida, deliciosa”

“Supongo que puedo probar platillos típicos y decirte”

“Lo apreciaría”

Un emoji de ella sonriendo, de nuevo; el cual fue respondido con un emoji de Jumin sonriendo de igual manera.

“Veré si puedo traerte una botella de vino” “No es lo mismo que comida, pero sin duda va a resistir mejor el viaje”

“Oh, lovely” “Aunque no sería necesario”

“Consideralo un regalo por haber organizado una fiesta exitosa”

“Uhm… Bueno, si es así” “Lo esperaré con ansias ~<3 “

“Ah, hemos llegado” “Tengo que dejarte para hacer los trámites”

“Okey~” “Que llegues a buen puerto. Hablamos luego”

“Así espero. Que la pases bien en el spa”

* * *

 

 

—¿Y esa sonrisa, Isang? —Anat le sonreía con picardía mientras se acercaba a ella con las pulseras del pase vip al spa.

La había visto mientras estaba terminando de hablar con los empleados, sonreír como una tonta y llevarse el teléfono móvil a los labios para esconder su expresión de vivir en un mundo de nubes.

—N-nada—musitó.

—Dale, vamos… dime—insistió tomando asiento a su lado y se ponía a organizar los papeles mientras pretendía escucharla.

Isang suspiró hondo y demasiado antes de organizar sus pensamientos y hablar, como quien no quiere hacerlo.

—Estaba hablando con los miembros de la RFA

—Desde que te levantas, sí; ahora dime algo que no sepa—la interrumpió. Isang resopló y Anat tuvo que levantar la vista para verla— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada; solo… solo estaba hablando con Jumin recién—musitó.

Anat curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Jumin?—repitió.

—Uno de los chicos de la RFA; él-

—Sí, sé quien es… ya hablamos del  _ Sr. Haaan _ y su falta de emociones—replicó ella y su amiga solo pudo sonreír— Entonces, ¿Es el que te gusta?

El rostro de Isang le pareció un poema gracioso. Le dio unos golpecitos y la apuró para seguir.

—Tenemos todo un día para relajarnos y hablar, vamos.

Estuvieron en el sauna un tiempo, antes de hacerse hidromasajes y parar para desayunar. En todo ese tiempo, Anat hizo hablar a Isang sobre Jumin

—Es que no lo parece, pero él es muy amable y considerado. Tiene su estilo, pero… se preocupa igual que los demás y si cree que puede ayudar de alguna forma, se ofrece para ello—explicaba mientras hablaban en el área del comedor, sobre una ensalada y una pechuga de pollo a la plancha, bien dorada.

Anat asentía, tomando nota en su cabeza al respecto.

—¿Y por qué los además no lo tienen tan alto?—Isang en un principio iba a encogerse de hombros, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Es un corporativo, heredero de una gran empresa, multinacional— enumeró —; pone mucho empeño en su trabajo y espera que los demás también lo hagan. Y él puede trabajar… mucho.Pero mucho.

—¿Onda como un robot?—ante el énfasis de aquella palabra, Anat no pudo evitar hacer el comentario y reírse un poco. Isang la miró con cierta desaprobación, pero asintió.

—Pues… sí. Y Jaehee es su asistente; por lo que le exige a veces un poco más de lo que ella puede hacer… y Jaehee también trabaja muchísimo—siguió explicando—; y no se queja porque… es su jefe.

—Ajá; entonces ella no lo quiere.

—Se llevan bastante bien, de hecho. Son una muy buena dupla laboral. Muy eficientes; pero tienen esos momentos y Jumin es muy… ingenuo en algunas cosas y se le escapa que a veces parezca un tirano 

—Jaaa, mira tu—Anat sonrió mientras se concentraba en su comida—; me recuerda a tí, ¿sabes? En la secundaria, parecías un caballito de carreras. Ibas todo derecho, derecho, derecho hasta llegar al punto de llegada. Y no parabas, mujer… 

—Así y todo, fui presidenta del Consejo estudiantil todos los años en los que me postulé—se encogió de hombros ella—; En fin…

—Sí, continúa.

—Zen tiene una concepción de la vida un poco más parecida a la mía; ya sabes… labrarte tu nombre a base de tu propio trabajo, desde bien abajo—Anat asintió ante ello, con una sonrisa condescendiente—; y suele ensañarse bastante con Jumin por cada actitud que tiene respecto a Jaehee o porque intenta resolver cada problema con dinero.

—Es que con decirmelo así, ya da un poco de… tu sabes, rechazo. Tu chico, no Zen.

Isang la miró y apenas apretó los labios. Ella también lo sabía.

—Es que Jumin solo… Él no lo hace para refregarte en la cara eso, sino que de verdad quiere ayudar. Y si tiene los medios, pues… lo hace. Eso lo entiendo; aunque sigo firme con mi teoría de que lo puede hacer para lavar la culpa de nacer donde nació.

Anat soltó una breve risa.

—Ahi está la Isa que conozco—señaló, ella se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, ya tienes a lovely Zen que no lo puede ni ver; y a Jaehee que está atada a los deseos de su jefe y no puede oponerse porque… su jefe.

—Sí.

—¿Y los demás?

—A Luciel le gusta reírse de todo, y se autodenomina defensor de la justicia—Anat sonrió apenas, algo divertida por ello—; si considera que Jaehee la está pasando mal, pues… bueno, se pone de su lado. Respecto a Zen, solo le gusta insistirle sobre el tema para ver como se enoja y reirse a costa de la situación que se genera.

—Pequeño diablillo pelirrojo —comentó Anat. Isang le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, pero no le dijo nada—¿Quién más falta?

—Yoosung y V.

—Ah, el chico estrella. ¿Qué tal es?

—Suele sentirse bastante menos por no tener las mismas comodidades que Jumin; es uno de los pocos que muestra simpatía por él, a veces. Pero también es crítico de cómo actúa. Y V, es amigo de la infancia; siempre intenta buscar un punto medio o dialogar con él en sus términos para que entienda la situación—Anat asintió varias veces.

—¿Y tu?

—Trato de mantenerme neutral—se encogió de hombros—; aunque cuando me piden opinión…

—Te tiras para el lado más logico; tipico de tí—resumió ella—; ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de bueno además del dinero?

—Anat…

—¿Qué?—Isang resopló.

—Es amable; le puede faltar empatía, pero cuando le explicas bien, entiende y se solidariza a su modo; le gustan los animales; es un hombre que se guía por la lógica y el trabajo duro-

—Ya, todo ese sentimentalismo no me sirve a mi, mujer.

—Por algo no eres las interesada en él.

—No, pero tú sí.

Los colores a Isang se le subieron solos

* * *

 

 

“Isang! ¿Así que estás en un spa?” Yoosung le habló cuando la vio entrar en el chat.

“Yep. Ahora estamos en las aguas termales”

“Ahhh, qué envidia” Emoji de Yoosung con las manos en el rostro.

“Quizás alguna vez podamos armar una salida en conjunto para ir al spa”

“Jajajaja” “;;;;” “Suena bien, pero no me lo imagino ^^;”

“Oh, yo sé que sí” un emoji de Isang guiñando un ojo “El vapor de las aguas, los masajes con piedras calientes… EL SAUNA”

“ahhh… no me hagas envidiarte más”

“jejeje, lo siento ^^”

“Eh, no importa” “creo”

“¿Estas bien?” 

“Sí” ”bah” “no” “es decir” “debería” “tuvimos una fiesta” “en mucho tiempo” “y resultó bien” “pero…” “;;;;” “es complicado” Isang se tomó su tiempo para escribir la respuesta.

“¿No fue lo mismo porque Rika no estaba?”

“Algo…”

“Es difícil que sea igual… no soy Rika, ni puedo hacer las cosas como ella las hacía, porque no la conocí en vida” escribió al cabo de un momento.

“Sí, lo sé, pero pensé que…” “;;;” “No importa lo que pensé”

“Sí importa” “Dime”

“Nah, no quiero amargarte el día” “Más cuando se supone que tienes que pasarla bien” “Y libre de preocupaciones”

“Yoosung…” “Puedes contarme” “Si puedo hacer algo para enmendarlo”

El mensaje de respuesta tardó lo suyo.

“En algunas semanas, será el aniversario de la muerte de Rika”

“Oh”

“Sí, así que…” “Pensé que” “En serio, no importa”

“Si quieres, podemos organizar algo para ese día” “No se si podremos alcanzar a V, pero quizás él prefiera estar solo” “Pero el resto…” “Podríamos ir a dónde esté y presentarle respetos, y luego ir a comer o hacer algo entre todos”

“Sí…” “Sería lindo” “Disculpame”

Y antes de que Isang pudiese agregar algo más; Yoosung salió del chat. Ella esperó un rato, a que entrara alguien más; pero cuando no fue así, también salió del chat.

* * *

 

 

“Jaehee!” Saludó Isang ni bien entró al chat y la vio conectada.

“Isang, veo que te estuviste conectando varias veces hoy”

“Sí, quería ver si encontraba a Yoosung de nuevo…”

“Ya veo” “Quizás lo mejor sea darle tiempo por ahora”

“Espero” “Sí, debes tener razón”

“Si mañana sigue igual… veremos que hacer”

“Suena bien, si”

Jaehee envió un emoji de ella sonriendo.

“Así que un spa”

“Yeah, fue el acuerdo previo que había hecho con Anat” “Fiesta a cambio de día de spa”

“Oh, ya veo” “Pero la estas pasando bien?”

“Sì, supongo… estas cosas no suelen gustarme” “Demasiada gente” “Pero Anat consiguió un pase VIP y no hay tanta gente aquí.” “Es más tranquilo, de hecho” 

“Me alegro entonces~” otro emoji de Jaehee sonriendo “Entonces, creo que puedo comentarlo”

“Que? :3”

Jaehee entonces envió una foto de las hebras del pelaje de Elizabeth III en la mesa de la cocina de su casa. 

“Oh, creo que necesita que le pasen el cepillo un poco”

“No me digas ;;;;”

“Lo siento, es la costumbre ^^;” “Cierto que Jumin se iba de viaje. ¿Por cuántos días?” 

“Volvería pasado mañana”

“Oh, entonces no es tan grave”

“Son tres días.”

“Podría ser toda una semana” Por respuesta, Jaehee envió un emoji de ella suspirando. “Animate” “Si quieres voy un día de estos y te ayudo”

“Sí… supongo que no sería mala idea” comentó “Mientras tu la cuidas, yo limpio” un emoji entusiasmado “No creo que al Sr. Han le moleste tampoco, él te tiene estima”

Isang no pudo evitar mandar un emoji de sorpresa.

“Tu dices?”

“Solo a su padre suele traerle regalos del exterior. Así que sí”

“Oh… supongo que estara bien sentirme halagada, entonces.”

“Así es” “En fin…” “Debo irme” “Tengo que limpiar antes de pedir comida”

“No es saludable vivir de delivery”

“Lo sé” “Pero no tengo tiempo para mucho más ;;”

“Uhm… cuando vaya, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas”

“Oh, pero mira que no suelo cocinar mucho, tampoco tengo tiempo para comprar”

“No te preocupes por eso. Tengo buenos lugares donde te llevan los ingredientes a tu casa ;)”

“Oh, ¿tiendas que hacen envios a domicilio?”

“Yup” “Y puedes hacer el pedido desde tu casa, o desde el telefono tambien”

“Ha…” “Bueno, no me sorprende que tengas ese tipo de conocimiento”

“Por?”

“Entraste al chat bajandote una aplicación”

“^^;” “jajaja bueno…” “me gusta un poco-mucho resolverme la vida sin tener que interactuar tanto con las personas.”

“jajaja” “mientras sea práctico, supongo que esta bien”

“^^ siiii”

“En fin” “me voy yendo” “hablamos mañana”

“Bye!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
